1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of fabricating a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (FPDs). Generally, an LCD includes two substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes is formed on two substrates to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer.
An LCD includes thin-film transistors (TFTs) to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer. A TFT is a device that includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode formed on a substrate. The TFT further includes a channel region, which is a semiconductor layer between these electrodes, subject to voltages applied to the electrodes.
A polycrystalline semiconductor may be present in the semiconductor layer of a TFT to improve charge mobility and ON current. However, the polycrystalline semiconductor layer is usually formed through a complicated process.